


B & H

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Romance, School, Sleepovers, Young Love, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: When it is recess, lonely Blue invites his new friend Hayes to play a game with him. The two become friends and a closer bond soon blossoms. Set after the Season 3 premiere episode "A Rock, a River, a Tree". I see potential in their relationship and they are cute together.





	1. A New Friend

When Blue was not on the farm with Ralph Angel, he would be at his Mom's house. His mom, Darla, a lost and found single parent after the complicated past with Ralph Angel when Blue was very young. A bitter truth: the stress and shame of the sins both still carried but moved on from for Blue's sake. At least she had the support from her parents, so Darla was set financially and wanted to give everything in her power to provide her son a beautiful life. But that didn't make it any easier to deal with a kid.

Blue was always a sensitive, unique kid, so he would spend as much time with Darla as possible to ease the strain on Ralph Angel. Darla cherished every moment she could share with Blue, and Blue undoubtedly did not notice when Darla looked at his cherished doll, his Kenya. All kids aren't the same about keeping their interests hidden. If Blue liked to play with dolls, Darla never objected to it. 

When Blue wasn't spending time at Recess and playing with his classmates, he would offer to help his favorite teacher- Ms. Valez, clean the room after the activity before. But today though brought an unexpected surprise, and Blue's eyes sparkled when he noticed a new kid come into the class followed by Ms. Valez. A white boy his age with wavy brown hair, chocolate-colored eyes and a shy smile. It took a few minutes for Ms. Valez to settle the class down, Blue so open and friendly offered a smile to the boy standing four rows in front of him. They had met somewhere before. 

So it came almost as a surprise when Ms. Valez introduced the new boy, Hayes, placed him next to the first kid who smiled his way. "Hayes, I see an empty spot to the right of Blue. Blue can you please look out for Hayes today?"

"Yes Ms. V" Blue gladly replied. 

Hayes sat next to Blue, each boy taking in the sight of the other. Even as Ms. Valez and the class went over Social Studies, the boys shared fleeting glances.

Blue greeted Hayes warmly with a quick note he scrawled out on a lose sheet of paper in his notebook. Hayes sweet lips were cute compared to the light shade of red showing on his cheeks. Blue tried to put that out of his mind and focus on the lesson Ms. Valez was giving.

After class the bell rung for Recess. Kids swarming out of the room and to the playground outside. Blue is almost out when he sees Hayes lagging behind.

"What's wrong, Hayes?"

Blue could see the shyness in his deep brown eyes. He hoped it wouldn't make him not want to be friends while he was trying to be helpful.

"I don't know anybody and don't have any friends here."

Blue only smiled at Hayes and extended a hand out to him. No words were needed as Hayes took his hand and blue took off running to the exit, Hayes trying to keep up with him.

"Blue, where are we going?"

Blue just grinned as he pointed at the playground outside filled with laughter and happy shouting.

"We're gonna have fun. C'mon I'll show you some of my favorite games" Blue said as they pushed through the door into the sunlight.

Blue's palm felt warm on Hayes. The boys quickly went to the collection of gym equipment brought outside, shifting through to see what was available. To his delight, Blue picked up two badminton rackets and a birdie. Hayes looked at Blue's find and a smile grew on his face. 

"Best two out of three?" Hayes asked pretty confidently. 

"You're on!" Blue replied. 

The boys chose a clear spot and stood a couple paces apart before Blue served the birdie. Even though they didn't have a net, they made the most fun they could out of the game. 

"Hayes, look alive..." Blue almost shouted as the birdie soared over his head.

"Sorry, Blue, I wasn't thinking" Hayes answered as he ran to pick it up. Blue followed after him and gave him as fist bump when Hayes rose up to meet his gentle face.

"No big dude. See, told you it be fun, right?"

"Yeah" Hayes replied trying not to laugh.

The boys continued to play. By now Hayes shyness melted away and for that time, they seemed like the only two on the playground.

"Inside kids, lunch time!" Ms. Valez shouted.

"C'mon, let's clean up" Blue said taking off, racing Hayes back to the door where they dropped off the badminton gear.

Ten minutes later, Blue had downed a small bottle of Capri Sun with a granola bar and Hayes was munching on a PB&J sandwich he had packed in a Spider-Man lunchbox. 

"Thanks, Blue" Hayes said, happy beyond words someone stretched out a friendly hand on his first day.

"Everybody should have a BF. Glad I could make you smile."

"I owe you. Why don't you come over my house sometime? Wanna share some of my cookies?"

Hayes cookies, Chips Ahoy, were coincidentally Blue's favorite too. He'd often raid the kitchen for two sometimes when his parents were asleep. 

"Mmmm. I love these!"

"Chocolate chip is awesome!" Hayes exclaimed in agreement.

"With Reeses in 'em, they're extra yummy" Blue answered licking some crumbs off his upper lip.

Hayes laughed and the boys enjoyed the cookies. They each took one and began to eat them, slowly to savor the deliciousness.

"So glad we like the same stuff, Hayes. You made this the best day ever."

"Blue, I didn't think I'd make any friends at this new school. Glad I was wrong" Hayes smiled and winked.

"I know. I know you liked my shark shirt at the basketball game... And I've never met anybody super cute too."

Hayes blushed. "I've always liked sharks."

Blue chuckled. "You got that right. Ya know, I thought about you after the game at the school, I missed you. Never thought I'd see you again. But now we're in the same school, I just know we're gonna be BFF's."

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe" Hayes sang trying to keep a straight face.

"You're funny. We gotta have a sleepover sometime. I know we'd have so much fun."

One last thing to ask.

"Blue, are you sure that be cool?"

"Totally! I don't get lots of friends over, and my Mom's got this really nice house, it has a park with a pool near it. We can play on my Wii, I got all the HTTYD movies on DVD and we can ..."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and the kids returned to class. Blue and Hayes in line next to each other. 

The rest of the day continued on until school let out at 2 PM. Blue and Hayes racing out together, both wishing school didn't end.

"C'mon Hayes, I want you to meet my Mom" Blue tousled his wavy hair before running over to his Mom's car.

"Mommy!" Blue called as she opened her arms out for a warm hug.

"Hey there baby, how was your day?" Darla asked.

"Great! Oh, I want you to meet my new friend" Blue brought Hayes forward as he stood back a bit shy. "Mom this is Hayes. He's new and into sharks like me."

"Hi there Hayes" Darla smiled and extended a hand, "It's so nice to meet you-"

"Hayes! Honey?" a voice called catching Darla and the boys by surprise.

A beautiful white woman, with an especially smooth complexion. Her light-brown eyes deep-set, beneath a high forehead. Her golden brown hair very fair. She looked the same age as Darla, wearing a light pink shirt, jean shorts and tennis shoes.

"Hayes honey, I was looking for you- don't do that again okay?" She just happened to notice Blue and Darla. "Oh sorry, uh Hi."

Darla knew it was time to make the scene less awkward. "Hi, my name is Darla and this is my son Blue. My son was just introducing Hayes to me."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad my boy's made a new friend and on his first day here. A single Mom's life is anything but a picnic" Hayes Mom remarked.

Darla smiled slightly while thinking to herself "You've no idea."

Hayes tugged at his Mom's arm to get her attention, "Mom Blue is cool! Can we have sleepovers and hang out sometime?" he asked with high hope in his voice.

His Mom pondered the question for several seconds, "I don't see why not, that would be fun."

"Sounds great" Darla replied which made both boys grin. "Maybe... this weekend" she playfully hinted. Blue's glee at a fever-pitch.

"Well, let me have your number uh-"

"Darla... just Darla."

"Darla... nice name. If I can get your number, we can talk about it before then" Hayes Mom suggested as she thumbed over to her iPhone contacts list.

After the exchange of information, each Mom and their sons went their separate ways. Hayes and Blue shared a fist bump and surprisingly to Blue's delight a hug. He loved the warmth the other boy emitted. 

"Bye Blue, see you tomorrow!" Hayes shouted as he and his Mom walked back to their car.

"Bye" Blue answered as he got into the backseat, not wanting to take his eyes off his new friend.

Darla could see in the rear view mirror her soon peaking out to see Hayes and his Mom getting ready to leave the school parking lot. 

"I see you made a real good friend today sweetheart" Darla commented tickled at her son blushing.

"I did Mommy, a best friend" he said as he watched Haye's car drive off catching the boy waving at him until it turned a corner and was out of sight.

Blue couldn't wait for the upcoming weekend.


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Hayes have a sleepover over the weekend. A new feeling grows between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this story. Hope to see more between these characters in the new season of "Queen Sugar". Let me know if you would like for me to write another.

The following weekend was one both Blue and Hayes ha been excited for and talked about both in and out of school. That Saturday Darla made sure to have everything ready from snacks to entertainment. She wanted Blue's first sleepover at her house to be one he'd enjoy and remember. Few kids at school took to Blue until Hayes and to her it was a sign that things were looking up since she and Ralph Angel broke off their engagement. Still, the draw to him was not easily shattered.

Hayes Mom dropped him off at 7:14 PM. The boys immediately went about playing "Super Mario Party 2", munching on snack foods, making funny videos with Snapchat and watching episodes of "Spongebob" on Darla's Netflix account. Soon the boys began engaging in all out tickle and poking games plus playing with Blue's huge dinosaur collection. After a dinner of takeout from Domino's, Hayes and Blue cuddled up to each other on the living room Adrian graphite sofa under a extra-fluffy blanket.

By then it was 9:15 PM and Darla could see the boys were winding down. She was more than ready to see them off to bed.

"Okay boys, time to hit the sack. Hayes, I'll get the air mat ready for you in a minute" she said ushering the boys off to get their PJs on.

Blue wore his favorite blue-green dinosaur PJs where Hayes sported red and white ones covered with whales and... sharks. On seeing each other, they looked at each other quietly before bursting out in a flurry of giggles. The playtime interrupted when Darla tapped on the open bedroom door.

"Okay you two, time to catch some zzzzzs. We got lots of fun stuff planned tomorrow, so we'll wanna get up early" Darla encouraged as she brought in a pillow and blankets for Hayes. 

After setting up Hayes bed Darla bid both boys goodnight before turning off the light and closing the door to go finish cleaning and turn in herself. Three minutes after Darla had closed the door, Hayes was unable to sleep and more unnerving felt cold and lonely. Tossing over to see Blue, his back turned wondering if he was really asleep himself. 

Hayes crept over to Blue's bed and moved the blankets over before getting in himself. He was right behind Blue and quickly enveloped his arms over him. The boys looked over each other's sweet wanting faces. 

"Mmmmm, nice. You're warmer than a Teddy Bear Blue."

"How about a Great White?" Blue made a chomping motion over at Hayes causing him to suppress his laughter in the pillow his head laid on. 

Blue pivoted so he was facing away from Hayes, bent over a bit and shook his small rump. Blue let out a naughty giggle. 

"Okay, let's go to sleep."

They scooted over and laid next to each other, then pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. This was followed by an open-mouth kiss and both their tongues twined. Blue wanted this as much as Hayes did, clearly.

Hayes slipped his body upwards slightly and began kissing towards Blue's lovely cheeks. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's sweet."

Hayes left a trail of kisses through Blue's very adorable face. Blue teasingly wrapped his arms around him and trapped his tongue between his lips for long enough to cause Hayes to gasp for air.

"I could kiss you forever."

"Be a dream come true."

Hayes moved his mouth to one of Blue's ears as he shivered lovingly. Hayes suckled gently, then switched to Blue's other ear. 

"Flick your tongue please."

Hayes did so, teasing Blue's ear with the tip of his tongue. 

"Nice dude."

Hayes moved his hands to Blue's shoulders and caressed them as he continued to smooch and tickle Blue. 

"You like this?"

"I love it." His lower lip in Hayes mouth muffled his reply slightly. 

"Kiss me more, Hayes?"

Hayes got the hint and kissed his way down Blue's neck, making sure to kiss and caress all over it, letting him know that he liked Blue's warm, cute self. Then Hayes kissed his way down to his hands. He obligingly kissed each of Blue's fingers. 

"Lick along 'em a little."

Hayes ran his tongue up and down along Blue's fingers a few times, tasting his scent which smelled like blueberries. Blue shifted his legs over Hayes, and he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He giggled and wrapped his small arms around his body.

"Oooooh..."

Hayes breathed in as much of Blue's wonderful scent as he could. Blue tightened his arms around him and moved one of his hands. His fingertips found themselves in Hayes soft brown waves. 

"Keep... ooooh!... going... and rub my hair... gently."

Blue brushed his fingertips ever so lightly against Hayes hair and moved his tongue along his cheek. His whole body was shaking with a new joy. Blue slid his tongue in as deep as he could inside Hayes mouth, and with a playful roar he flooded Hayes face with a zurbert. Blue's legs squeezed Hayes so tightly he thought he was dreaming. 

When Blue regained control of his body, he unlocked his legs and laid his head up on Hayes chest. "That was awesome, Hayes. Now it's my turn to give you tingles."

Blue kissed his way to Hayes chest and spent a little bit of time there teasing Hayes belly with his fingers. Hayes body shivered and he purred quietly. 

Blue kissed up again to Hayes neck, then ran out his tongue and began licking his ears. The sounds he was making let Blue know how much he liked it. 

Blue then moved his left hand along Hayes side, where he slid it up and down, up and down, up and down. 

"Blue..."

"Enjoy, Hayes. I like you too."

Blue slipped his tongue to the tip and licked all around inside of Hayes mouth. Hayes gasped when he slid his mouth upwards to his forehead. He managed to take the chill away, while rubbing his belly and now running his fingertips against the back of his neck. 

"I think you're sweet. I really like like you Hayes, so I hoped you'd feel it too."

"Yeah, Blue. I do."

Blue lifted himself upwards, then slid his body over so he spooned Hayes. His caramel warm body shook slightly as he began easing up and down on Hayes back. Hayes matched the movement of my hips to Blue's. 

"I think you should kiss me some more."

Blue leaned his face forward, dangling his lips in front of Hayes face. Hayes happily stuck his tongue out until it met Blue's. They snickered as they teased each others with tongue kisses and pokes.

Hayes wrapped his arms around Blue and began to settle into his comfy, soft body as he slid up and down. Blue giggled slightly. "I'm happy you came."

Blue's hand enveloped Hayes as he slid downwards. Suddenly Blue's legs clamped around his and he embraced his new friend. Blue was hoping the night would never end. 

When he awoke from a sudden movement, Blue resumed his kissing, aided by Hayes hands on his hips. Hayes own body was quivering with excitement as he touched Blue's curly black hair. 

"Hold me, Blue."

"I will, Hayes. I'm here... always..."

Blue intensified the way his leg muscles tightened around Hayes. When he pinned him again, their lips met in another friendly and curious kiss. Blue locked his legs around Hayes and pressed him fully down into the bed underneath him, half smothering Hayes with his body. 

When they had enough to move, Blue slipped his body off of Hayes and laid next to him, taking Hayes into his arms and resting his head against Blue's sweet, soft chest. Hayes nestled himself a bit closer to Blue and happily enjoyed the quiet after-glow and the comfort of his skin touching his.

"Blue," Hayes murmured after about five minutes of still silence.

"Yeah, Hayes?"

"Can we do this again? Do you... wanna be my BF"

"You're cute. And I'm happy you like me too. Was hoping you'd ask me that. Yeah, we can have fun again. You're so warm, and you made me feel loved."

"Can I come over here, more?"

"That's a good idea, you can stay in my bed till the sun comes up."

Hayes wasn't about to turn that down. He half-closed his eyes and enjoyed Blue holding him until eventually they both knew it was time to get up. 

Darla was kind enough to feed the boys blueberry pancakes (and of course they were delicious.) And Blue pulled Hayes into his arms for another big hug before kissing him. They got ready for a Sunday at the local pool, giddy for more fun times and new experiences to come.


End file.
